Bleu de cœur, rouge de sang, peins tes yeux avec mon or
by Scriboulette
Summary: Peter n'est pas loyal, il n'est pas fiable, il n'est pas gentil, ni altruiste. Peter n'est pas sentimentaliste, il n'est pas modeste, il n'est pas investi, courageux, ni bienveillant. Il ne laissera donc jamais filer une occasion de redevenir alpha. Mais rien n'est jamais simple, n'est ce pas?


_Bonsoir les louloups_

 _Deuxième texte du calendrier de l'avent de la Scott pack, celui-ci est un peu spécial, c'est un cadeau que je vous fais le jours de mon anniversaire ;)_

 _Mes bêtas n'ont pas changer, **Calliope** et **Amalko** , je crois avoir moins fait grincer des dents cette fois sur le pairing même si ce n'est toujours pas la tasse de thé de ma chère Calli enchantée. On peut donc les remercier pour leur travail toujours net et impartiale Youhou! Je vous aime les filles 3 3_

 _Le thème choisi: Fièvre_

 _Sur ce je ne vous embête pas d'avantage_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Bleu de cœur, rouge de sang, peins tes yeux avec mon or**

* * *

Derek était en train de mettre sa veste en cuir, il regardait durement Peter qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, campé devant la porte. Ils se toisaient depuis quelques secondes maintenant et l'aîné commençait sérieusement à sentir poindre les crispations dans tous ses membres. Un peu plus et il ouvrait la porte du loft pour en éjecter Derek, directement à l'extérieur. Derek lança un dernier regard à l'étage et soupira. Il avait un émissaire à la retraite à qui rendre visite et devait s'en aller. Pas le choix.

_ Tu ne montes pas à l'étage, grogna l'alpha , pas très à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Peter seul chez lui.

_ Bien sûr que non, qu'est- ce que tu veux que j'aille faire là haut, s'agaça l'outsider de leur meute.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un con, Peter.

_ C'est ça, et à force de rester ici à me convaincre, la situation s'aggrave.

Derek fit un effort considérable pour ne pas saisir Peter et lui en coller une, mais il se retint, se contentant de lui lancer une œillade assassine et lourde de menaces avant de partir. Peter resta parfaitement calme et immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende seulement le son de plus en plus étouffé d'un moteur, annonçant que la Camaro s'éloignait définitivement. Il savait que Derek devait être autant concentré sur la route que sur lui. Il ne devait absolument pas l'alerter et le pousser à rebrousser chemin. Pas maintenant. Dès que la voie fut dégagée, il bondit vers l'escalier qu'il monta quatre à quatre et ce fut avec une démarche fluide mais précipitée qu'il fondit tel un oiseau de proie sur la porte close dont Derek lui avait interdit l'accès. Pour autant, cette dernière restait désespérément fermée. Il soupira avant de coller son front contre le panneau devant lui.

_ Isaac... Ouvre cette porte, ordonna t-il doucement.

_ Non, gémit l'autre, d'une voix croassante et rauque.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Isaac, ne fais pas l'enfant, ouvre.

_ Non.

L'aîné dut vraiment coller son oreille sur la porte pour l'entendre cette fois. Il sentait bien qu'Isaac était sur le point de se rendormir.

_ Isaaaac ? l'appela Peter d'une voix plus forte et profonde dans l'espoir de le tirer de son sommeil.

_ Laisse- moi tranquiiiille, geignit le bêta.

_ Isaac, si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais défoncer cette porte et Derek va s'en apercevoir...

Peter se recula lentement de la porte. Après quelques minutes de silence décisives, il entendit le bruissement de la couette rabattue lentement, comme à regret, et perçut la légère friction produite par des vêtements frottant les uns contre les autres. Le sol était à peine martelé par les pieds du jeune loup c'est pourquoi Peter redoubla d'attention pour bien discerner la progression du blond dans la pièce. Il esquissa un sourire vainqueur quand la poignée s'abaissa violemment avant que la clé ne tourne deux fois dans la serrure. Il laissa à Isaac le soin d'ouvrir et quand sa bouille blafarde et cernée se dévoila enfin, il tira le gamin à lui d'un mouvement leste. L'adolescent nicha spontanément sa tête dans l'intérieur du coude de Peter. Sa respiration était sifflante, il était bouillant et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

_ Putain, Isaac, qu'est- ce que tu m'fais là ? le fustigea Peter en l'attrapant pour le porter complètement. Pas aujourd'hui...

Isaac avait commencé à baragouiner des paroles à peine articulées et totalement incompréhensibles même pour le loup entraîné qu'était Peter. Ce dernier le cala un peu mieux contre lui et l'emmitoufla davantage dans les lourdes couvertures qu'Isaac avait traînées avec lui pour venir lui ouvrir. Isaac, égaré dans le brouillard épais de la maladie, n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se jouait autour de lui. Il ouvrit un œil difficilement, l'esprit complètement embrumé par la chaleur qui l'oppressait.

_ Mmmhh...dé...suis désolé, marmonna le blond avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

 _Isaac était dans le parc attenant la réserve, juste en face d'une friperie. Il était installé sur un banc de pierre, les bras étendus sur le dossier, le nez vers le ciel, il prenait les rares rayons de soleil qui perçaient le ciel ombragé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que sa vie n'avait rien de formidable. Il était en fuite perpétuelle, Derek était une figure paternelle plus que douteuse, Boyd et Erica se montaient la tête mutuellement pour organiser une vendetta contre leur Alpha et sa famille lui manquait atrocement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait écouter les arguments plutôt bancals de ses deux compagnons d'infortune, rester avec Derek ? Trouver une autre meute ? Toutes ses priorités et le sens de ses exigences avaient changé depuis sa transformation bien qu'il résidât dans cet événement qui l'avait métamorphosé loup, une sorte de familiarité singulière, une facilité toute naturelle et instinctive, comme l'écho d'un souvenir ancien, une réminiscence étrange. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette impression mais elle était en tout cas réelle._

 _Il redressa la tête et regarda maintenant autour de lui, cherchant la provenance de cette odeur. Un mélange d'aconit, de mort et de...d'euphorie, elle était légère, s'effaçait à présent doucement mais elle avait envahi son nez de manière si soudaine qu'il s'était complètement redressé, prêt à se défendre contre un nouvel ennemi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut de l'autre côté de la route un loup, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, rentré dans le petit magasin de fortune avec une sérénité et une aisance pour le moins surprenantes. Comme si rien dans son apparence n'était ni étrange ni inapproprié, ni encore impudique. Il avait attendu, là, sur son banc, figé dans la même position. Et quand le loup était sorti, vêtu, il avait tout simplement tourné la tête vers lui. Il l'avait regardé d'une façon totalement indéchiffrable et avait traversé la route sans se soucier des voitures arrivant droit sur lui à toute allure. Le monde ne semblait pas exister pour ce loup étrange. L'une des autos faillit faire une embardée dans un fossé, les klaxons retentirent comme une musique assourdissante mais cela ne changea rien au flegme inhérent de cet inconnu._

 _Isaac vécut l'instant en spectateur._

 _Cet homme arriva face à lui et lui saisit le visage pour planter son nez dans sa chevelure ondoyante. Il respira son odeur à grandes goulées avant de venir délicatement embrasser ses lèvres closes et de disparaître dans la réserve._

 _Isaac n'avait jamais parlé de cette rencontre fortuite à qui que ce soit, même pas à Scott._

Isaac ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Il était dans les bras de Peter. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait atterri là alors qu'il s'était pourtant si bien emmitouflé dans son lit. Il se souvint vaguement que Derek lui avait dit partir chez Deaton pour trouver un remède. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un tel état qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur rien. Ce qui ne faisait partie des plans de personne. Ce chasseur l'avait bien eu avec sa fléchette. Il était vraiment fatigué de devoir se battre pour avoir le droit de vivre.

Peter l'installa sur le canapé et partit rapidement dans la cuisine. Isaac se redressa légèrement. Il pouvait entendre des bruits tonitruants parvenir jusqu'à lui, comme si son aîné retournait totalement la pièce. Il se laissa retomber lourdement dans les coussins moelleux et s'abandonna au repos quelques minutes de plus. C'était bien la première fois que Peter semblait inquiet pour lui. Si tant est qu'il l'était. Le jeune adolescent se redressa de nouveau. Il se sentait tellement lourd. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi faible et fragile, mais il lui semblait vaguement que c'était un jour particulièrement froid d'hiver, après avoir passé la nuit entière à gratter les parois du vieux congélateur défraîchi. Il ne s'était rien produit de glorieux dans son existence qui aurait pu le distinguer des autres et il n'avait jamais compris cet intérêt suspect que Peter avait toujours eu pour lui.

Isaac souleva difficilement ses long cils pour tourner son regard vers l'adulte qui s'assit sur la table basse face au canapé pour lui tendre une tasse fumante d'un breuvage à la couleur peu ragoutante. Il fit tourner la mixture, la texture en était épaisse, l'odeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille et cette couleur verte presque noire ne le mettait clairement pas en confiance.

_ Bois, lui indiqua Peter d'un geste nonchalant.

Isaac lui fit un petit sourire désabusé.

_ Je suis malade, pas crétin.

Peter se recula lentement sur la table pour mieux observer l'adolescent et le défia du regard d'aller à l'encontre de ses conseils. Isaac soutint son regard un instant avant de fixer de nouveau la boisson nauséabonde, d'un air méfiant.

_ Je te jure que si je ne vais pas mieux, tu me le paieras, marmonna Isaac en fronçant le nez frissonnant de dégoût par anticipation.

Peter lui offrit un sourire goguenard et se pencha en avant pour reposer son menton entre ses mains et observer le jeune homme.

_ Tu sais que je ne prends jamais tes menaces à la légère, rétorqua l'aîné.

_ Comme si j'allais y croire... souffla le blond avant de prendre une gorgée du remède. Ce truc est infect ! râla t-il avant de replonger ses lèvres dans la mixture. Son teint était presque du même vert que le liquide qu'il ingérait.

_ C'est pour ton bien.

_ Pour le tien, oui, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

_ Je sais ce que tu veux faire Peter, révéla alors l'adolescent.

 _Il venait de se disputer avec Boyd. Dans un sens, il était d'accord pour dire que Derek n'était pas la meilleure option qu'ils avaient à leur disposition mais il savait que les alphas se faisaient rares. Il ne voulait pas courir après des chimères alors qu'il avait conscience qu'un loup ne pouvait vivre très longtemps sans meute. Même Scott avait fini par « s'allier » à Derek. Il avait parfaitement saisi le danger que représentait Gérard. Bien plus dommageable que les conséquences que pourrait engendrer l'incompétence affligeante de Derek dans son rôle de meneur. Il aurait bien aimé que les choses soient plus simples, que Scott soit l'alpha que Derek pensait qu'il soit. Que l'inconnu qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt ne soit pas l'oncle fou de Derek qui avait tenté de tuer tout le monde. Il aurait voulu que Peter soit sa rédemption, mais il n'y avait pas d'équation possible entre ses attentes et ce qu'il avait appris de l'homme._

 _Il s'adossa à un mur, soupira avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux._

 _Par moment, il rêvait juste de dormir sans ne jamais se réveiller. Il voulait que son frère ne soit jamais parti, qu'il ne l'ait jamais abandonné, laissé aux mains de son père violent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Camden avait toujours eu l'approbation de leur père mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que sa présence l'avait toujours préservé des coups. Il était encore persuadé que son père le tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa mère. Il sentait les larmes monter et il ne savait pas comment arrêter cette déferlante. Il sentait un feu le ravager de l'intérieur, quelque chose de brutal et de primitif. Il frappa dans la cannette à ses pieds, et il commença à s'avancer vers le mur face à lui pour y porter quelques coups avant qu'il ne se sente soulevé du sol pour être plaqué contre la surface dure et plane du béton. Les yeux d'un bleu azote perçaient l'obscurité en l'observant. Isaac ne chercha même pas à se débattre, ils continuaient de se toiser, lui, les pieds à vingt centimètres du sol, conservant un calme qu'il ne se connaissait pas, l'autre avec cette expression toujours aussi trouble et imperméable._

 _Le temps passa. Des secondes ? Des minutes ?_

 _Isaac voulait savoir ce que ce fou attendait de lui. Quel plan tordu il avait monté pour lui. Peter était bien le seul qui semblait jouir de cette partie d'échecs contre le chasseur. Ou même, le seul qui semblait ne serait-ce que la comprendre. Son loup répondait doucement à celui de son aîné. Il savait que ses yeux brillaient désormais d'un jaune d'or incandescent et leurs yeux semblaient s'alimenter mutuellement. Il ne vit pas le moment où Peter passa l'un de ses bras sous ses jambes pour le ramener contre lui, fourrageant son autre main dans ses boucles indisciplinées et ravageant ses lèvres comme si aucun lendemain n'existerait plus. Leurs respirations butaient l'une contre l'autre alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient encore et encore. Ils se mordaient par instants, gémissant face à cette douleur passagère. Se griffant parfois en représailles. Mais c'était bon. Et Isaac se fichait bien de savoir s'il se faisait manipuler au non. Il y avait quatre vingt dix pour cent de chance que ce soit le cas mais ça lui était complètement égal à cet instant. La saveur dans la bouche de l'autre n'avait pas de prix. Bien meilleure que tous les baisers inexpérimentés d'adolescents qu'il avait partagés. Cet échange avait un goût de danger qui faisait frissonner tout son corps. Il aimait ça. Jouer avec la mort. Il sourit contre les lèvres de l'adulte et ce dernier lui répondit de la même façon, étirant ses lèvres pour lui rendre son sourire._

 _Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans cette rencontre. Quelque chose d'unique que seul Peter arrivait à réveiller en lui. Ce fut lui qui finit par attraper les cheveux de son aîné pour un autre baiser. Il voulait plus. Il voulait se découvrir, vibrer, vivre et s'écorcher à expérimenter les limites de l'existence. Cette envie résonnait entièrement dans son corps, il savait que c'était beau ce qu'il faisait, cette douceur qui lui léchait le corps le lui soufflait_ _et il aimait la manière qu'il avait de jouer avec le feu. Le feu. Un feu bleu. Un feu qui n'avait pas fini de lui échauffer le corps et l'esprit. Il relâcha sa prise et sursauta quand il vit des flammes chaudes caresser leurs corps. Elles étaient belles et tout aussi bleues que les yeux du loup qui le maintenait fermement contre lui. Elles parcouraient son être par vagues et l'adolescent se demanda un instant si l'adulte l'avait remarqué. Peter l'avait ramené à lui pour un autre baiser et il lutta quelques secondes avant de se laisser bercer quelques minutes encore, savourant l'instant présent._

 _Cependant, l'urgence qui faisait rage dans son corps ne le laissait plus en paix et il commençait à avoir peur de lui-même. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Il tenta de se dégager de la prise du loup aliéné mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il le relâcha pourtant quand il ressentit dans ses chairs la morsure avide des flammes qui émanaient du garçon. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes à Peter pour guérir. Ils se contemplèrent encore, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. L'adulte essuyant sa lèvre inférieure encore recouverte de sang et de salive alors qu'Isaac essayait de reprendre l'ascendant sur sa respiration filante et ce feu naissant qui le nimbait d'une lueur azurée. A peine les flammes s'étouffèrent-elles que Peter tenta de saisir derechef l'adolescent mais Isaac le repoussa avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes._

 _Qu'est- ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?_

Isaac se laissa retomber lourdement sur le canapé, lâcha la tasse. Peter l'avait rattrapée à la volée. Il l'avait posée à côté de lui et s'accroupit à côté d'Isaac pour lui toucher le front. Instantanément, des flammes bleues vinrent lécher sa main , comme un petit animal heureux de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Peter fronça les sourcils, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer de cette manière. Son état empirait. Il regarda l'adolescent se remettre à délirer, cherchant à attraper quelque chose d'invisible dans l'air alors que son corps se recouvrait peu à peu de cet élément tout aussi bleu que les yeux du garçon.

Il regarda la grosse horloge en fer au- dessus de leur tête.

Derek était parti depuis dix minutes. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne tarderait pas à rentrer avec le vétérinaire, il devait faire vite maintenant.

_ Isaac.

_ Camden ? appela le jeune loup d'une voix lointaine.

_ Non, Isaac, concentre- toi, rétorqua un peu plus durement Peter.

Isaac se crispa et n'osa plus bouger alors que les flammes bleues partaient dans une envolée de dégradés de couleurs froides. Peter se recula par prudence alors que l'air battait l'intérieur du loft, portant ce feu ravageur qui faisait se tendre l'oméga.

_ Shhht Camden, papa me crie dessus, je n'aime pas les punitions de papa, murmura à peine le jeune loup.

_ Isaac, ton père n'est pas là, souffla plus doucement l'adulte pour calmer le blond.

_ Non ? interrogea le garçon d'une petite voix craintive.

_ Non. Mais il va bientôt revenir, on doit partir vite.

Peter avait fait le choix de rentrer dans le délire d'Isaac. Il espérait que de cette manière il le suive sans rechigner.

_ Pour aller où ? Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on se cache ? Il va nous retrouver... gémit Isaac alors qu'il commençait à sangloter.

_ Non, Isaac, non, il n'a jamais su où j'habitais, c'est pour ça que c'est toujours moi qui viens et pas l'inverse. Tu comprends ?

Le jeune loup vint se blottir contre lui en hochant la tête alors que ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient plus de produire des larmes. Il s'accrochait désespérément à Peter en le regardant fixement. Il était si faible, mais il avait tant de volonté à travers les brumes de sa fièvre, il avait tant envie de vivre que Peter se surprit à sourire tendrement et l'encercla doucement dans une délicate étreinte.

_ Allez, viens, l'encouragea Peter.

Il le porta contre lui et l'adolescent l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, s'accrochant à lui comme un bébé koala. Les joues du garçon étaient rouges, son regard vitreux mais malgré tout brillant d'un espoir que Peter ne se savait pas capable d'insuffler à qui que ce soit.

_ Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça... Mais j'ai été patient , hein ? La guerre , c'est dur, tu es bien plus courageux que moi. Papa me fait tellement peur, à moi.

_ Shhhht, n'y pense plus, je t'emmène avec moi, loin de tout ça.

_ Merci, merci, merci mer...ci... Isaac s'était un fois de plus endormi, épuisé.

 _Il était rentré. Rien de ce qu'auraient pu dire Stiles ou Scott ne l'aurait empêché de revenir vers l'alpha. Avec Erica et Boyd disparus dans la nature, ses souvenirs complètement anéantis avec, pour seul espoir, les trois éléments fugaces que Peter avait réussi à percer dans sa psyché, il ressentait ce besoin excessif de proximité avec son alpha. Et Scott n'était toujours pas un alpha. Il avait besoin de se sentir, entouré, rassuré...réconforté, surtout maintenant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir Peter dans la tête. Lui et tous ces souvenirs atroces qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Est- ce que Peter avait également les siens dans le crâne ? Il avait peur de la réponse, tout comme il l'espérait pourtant. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas se sentir plus proche de « l'oncle chapelier » - comme il l'appelait dans sa tête - depuis ce « rituel ». Peter savait ce que c'était que de vivre enfermé, il savait ce que c'était que de perdre ses repères, l'amour de ses proches, la sécurité, sa...lucidité. Il savait ce que c'était que de sentir ce feu, cette rage bouillir au fond de ses tripes._

 __ Derek ?_

 __ Il n'est pas là, répondit Peter, faisant sursauter le blond._

 _Isaac s'éloigna de trois pas en s'apercevant de la proximité de l'adulte. Il désirait vraiment se laisser aller. Écouter son loup qui couinait au fond de lui. Mais il avait conscience que Peter était un feu plus dévorant que celui qui faisait rage dans son corps meurtri. Il trembla comme une feuille en le voyant approcher. Peter souriait. Il souriait d'une façon qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Isaac, aussi attirant que fût son aîné._

 __ T'approche pas ! lui cria Isaac._

 _Le sourire de Peter redoubla._

 __ De quoi as-tu peur...petit louveteau ? se moqua le loup, il n'avait plus rien d'un chapelier désormais mais plutôt d'un Cheshire's Cat._

 _Isaac fronça le nez et des arabesques de flammes bleues se mirent à tournoyer autour de son bras, dansant tranquillement. Il observa Peter, regarda son bras et se remémora un souvenir._

 __ Tu as eu peur, souffla Isaac, osant à peine y croire. Tu craignais qu'ils ne me tuent, Je suis plus facile à tuer que les autres. Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, tu ne veux qu'aucun ne sache à propos de moi... Tu… Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Isaac._

 _Le sourire de Peter n'était plus. Le jeu s'était inversé et désormais c'est lui qui reculait à l'approche de l'adolescent._

 __ Qu'est- ce que tu sais, Peter ?_

 __ Et toi ? attaqua l'adulte pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation._

 __ L'incendie... C'est de ta faute... Si tu n'avais pas fait ça à Paige, Derek n'aurait pas..._

 __ Tais-toi !_

 __ Et Laura... Tu avais tellement d'autres possibilités, même si tu étais brisé… Tu as enfin découvert ce que c'était que de perdre ton lien avec ton alpha, ta famille, si bruta..._

 __ La ferme ! Tais-toi ! Tais- toi ! Tu vas la fermer ?_

 __ De quoi as-tu peur..._

 _Isaac ne termina jamais son jeu de provocation. Il s'était senti tellement fort quand il avait perçu la faille béante chez l'autre, ses faiblesses, son histoire, qu'il en avait oublié qu'il était désormais un chapelier, aussi fou que le reste des créatures peuplant l'univers d'Alice. Que c'était un loup renégat, un mort-vivant, un oméga, instable et meurtrier, impulsif et opportuniste. Il se retrouva au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Le loup grondant l'acculait complètement, bien que rien dans sa gestuelle ne trahît une réelle intention de l'attaquer. Il s'agissait juste de l'impressionner, de le remettre à sa place. Mais Isaac avait bien compris le jeu que Peter tentait de lui faire jouer. Il resta calme. Allant même jusqu'à offrir son cou à son aîné qui grondait désormais de manière plus diffuse, comme un animal blessé, tentant de reprendre prise sur la réalité. Peter planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre juste offerte, là, devant ses yeux, totalement subjugué par sa blancheur de lys. Il avait besoin de sentir que le jeune loup lui appartenait. Même un peu, un instant, un moment, il voulait juste le posséder, avoir quelqu'un pour lui, quelque chose d'unique et de précieux, comme une pépite d'or qui réchaufferait son cœur gelé, son cœur exilé en hiver_ _et qui ferait battre son sang dans tout son corps. Et Isaac avait tellement besoin de se sentir aimé._

 _Après avoir consciencieusement léché chaque goutte de sang perlant de la peau diaphane jusqu'à sa guérison complète, Peter le saisit par les hanches, lui souleva le bassin et le ramena durement contre lui à deux reprises avant de faire sauter le bouton du jean parasite. Il le griffait par moments. Le sang tachait la peau blanche et s'écoulait sur le sol de bitume. Il avait besoin de le mordre ou de le marquer à des endroits sensibles, vulnérables. Il tira brutalement sur le pantalon et le sous-vêtement, laissant le jeune loup, fesses à l'air et incapable de bouger. Peter le marqua au pelvis à plusieurs reprises. Il savait que d'ici une heure tout au plus, toutes ces marques auraient disparu, mais il se sentait fort, et dominant à cet instant, il se sentait grand. Comme avant._

 _De le voir là, abandonné, vulnérable, Peter le ramena contre lui dans une étreinte maladroite, à cause de ce trop-plein de force dont il ne savait quoi faire, de cette envie maladive de l'avoir pour lui, de fusionner avec cet être. Il le savait, il s'en doutait mais il l'expérimentait et le feu d'Isaac était un spectre bien plus métaphorique que littéral, Peter ne le découvrait que maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose de dévorant et d'intransigeant qui obligeait l'aîné à se plier à ses instincts. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de maîtriser quoi que ce fût mais cette complétude qu'il ressentait à l'avoir dans ses bras valait bien le prix de ce sacrifice. Ils restèrent là, comme ça, fermement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Isaac finit même par s'endormir dans ses bras et ses yeux bleus n'en finirent pas d'étinceler dans la pièce qui les berçait d'obscurité._

Peter n'allait pas vers son appartement. Il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la réserve à chaque minute qui avançait. Il sentait qu'il était proche. Et Derek ne l'empêcherait pas de procéder à ce rituel. Il doutait même du fait que Derek sache réellement quel était son plan par rapport à Isaac. Cet abruti ne savait même pas quel précieux trésor il possédait dans sa meute. Lui l'avait senti dès qu'il l'avait rencontré. Cette odeur d'argile cuite et de chaleur brutale. Un loup rouge...des loups d'une rareté inestimable, avec des capacités hors du commun. Ils apportaient une puissance inégalée aux meutes en possédant un. Encore fallait-il savoir comment l'éveiller, encore fallait-il savoir ce qu'il était. Et les dissonances dans sa meute d'adolescents en mal de vivre n'étaient certainement pas un terrain propice pour ce genre de découverte fastueuse. Il faut dire, à la décharge de Derek, qu'il est facile de faire la différence entre un nagual, un loup ou un coyote, mais réussir à discerner qu'un membre de sa meute fait clairement partie d'une catégorie bien distincte de loup est plus complexe. Il faut avoir des connaissances, beaucoup de connaissances, et Peter en avait à revendre. C'est ce qui ferait la différence. Il ne laisserait pas Isaac s'enfuir, ni mourir.

Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps maintenant que rien ne pourrait le faire reculer. Même pas l'état du garçon. Il ne voyait même pas le paysage changer autour de lui, trop concentré qu'il était sur son objectif. Le Nemeton n'était plus très loin.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il trouva la souche en plein milieu d'une petite clairière à l'orée des bois. Derek devait être rentré depuis belle lurette mais il ne les trouverait jamais à temps pour empêcher ça. Il ne s'était pas assez méfié de lui et cette histoire de sacrifice l'occupait bien trop pour qu'il exerce une vigilance constante sur son oncle. Il regarda dans le ciel bien haut la lune, pleine et rouge, cette Super-Moon en plein solstice d'hiver arborant les apparats de Mars pour la nuit. La couleur du sang, des alphas, de la vie, d'Isaac.

Tout était en place.

Il déposa son fardeau toujours aussi bien emmitouflé. Le vent faisait rage et s'engouffrait tout autour de ces deux- là. Peter dut monter avec le gamin sur la souche pour l'installer correctement et à peine en eut-il atteint le centre qu'une barrière de flammes bleues se forma tout autour du Nemeton. Elle s'élevait dans le ciel pour s'arquer en un dôme imparfait.

Isaac ouvrit un œil et observa passivement son feu les protéger de toute attaque extérieure. Peter avait déclenché un rituel et il se doutait bien duquel. Il ne savait peut-être pas tout sur sa propre condition mais il était loin d'être un imbécile né. Il se sentait prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris quel était le sens de son existence alors autant le donner à quelqu'un qui saurait s'en servir. Peter se pencha au -dessus de lui et analysa scrupuleusement son visage. Toujours cette expression indéchiffrable et Isaac en aurait ri s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fiévreux. L'adulte passa une main douce dans ses boucles trempées de transpiration et Isaac s'appuya davantage contre cette main calleuse quand elle migra jusque vers sa joue. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant le contact et les rouvrit, plein d'une détermination qu'il n'était pas certain de garder jusqu'au bout, mais tant pis.

_ Fais- le, Peter.

L'aîné se recula, brûlé par les paroles de l'adolescent. Il savait que le blond ignorait son objectif réel mais le jeune loup se doutait bien qu'il en résulterait un grand changement dans leurs vies. Il regarda le canif qu'il avait dans les mains et maintenant il avait peur. Et si la fièvre d'Isaac ne passait pas, si le rituel se passait mal ? Est ce qu'il ne devait pas attendre encore une vingtaine d'années de plus ? Mais Peter sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une main tâtonnant le long de son bras.

_ Fais-le, on sait tous les deux que j'ai moins d'importance que ce que tu ne veux bien me faire croire. Prends, après tout, c'était ton plan depuis le départ, non ? Me séduire pour obtenir ce que tu veux de moi... Tu me crois idiot à ce point ? Scott et Stiles m'ont tout raconté. Et je suis dans ta tête, sourit Isaac de manière désabusé.

Peter était sous le choc. Ce gamin le menait de découverte en découverte. Comment pouvait-il se laisser faire de cette manière ? N'avait-il pas d'instinct de survie ? Il sentait une colère sourde monter en lui, contre Isaac, contre lui-même et il l'attrapa durement pour l'approcher à quelques centimètres de son visage, ses yeux luisant d'un éclat si bleuté qu'ils se reflétaient dans ceux du gamin.

_ Arrête avec ton mélodrame à la con ! Alpha ? Et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça si je ne t'ai pas avec moi ? Un loup n'est rien sans sa meute, tu le sais !

Isaac se mit à rire difficilement cette fois.

_ Ouais... C'est pas grave, tu sais, Peter, j'ai toujours été plus ou moins fatigué de me battre. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix alors fais ce que tu as à faire, et on avisera pour la suite, ok ?

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix, gamin, tu vis ou j'arrête ce rituel ici. Tu veux un alpha ? Je veux un bêta, alors fais- moi le plaisir de suivre le plan à la lettre et ferme-la.

 _Peter regardait le gamin dormir. Il tremblait dans son sommeil et s'agitait inutilement. Cauchemar ? Une main posée contre son dos et l'état du louveteau se stabilisa entièrement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. Il ne savait pas comment Isaac avait trouvé où il habitait, lui qui faisait toujours tout pour brouiller ses pistes et garder son jardin privé, inconnu des autres loups de la meute dégénérée de son neveu et de ces deux abrutis de niais qui arpentaient la ville dans l'espoir de pouvoir se la jouer Batman et Robin. N'importe quoi...Ces gamins névrosés lui donnaient mal au crâne. Pourtant, la différence avec Isaac ne semblait pas seulement résider dans son statut mais également dans ce qu'il faisait résonner chez lui._

 _Le calme._

 _Tout lui paraissait plus calme avec cet adolescent- là. Malgré le feu, malgré la tempête et il ne comprenait pas. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais supporté personne dans son espace personnel. Encore moins dans son lit. Et là, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce louveteau dormant paisiblement et sereinement. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il n'aurait pas dû être si confiant, surtout pas avec lui. Pas Isaac, pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Pas après son père. Pourtant il se surprenait à apprécier qu'il soit ici, avec lui, dans ce lit. Tout était simple, là. Il se redressa légèrement pour tendre une main vers lui et la passer dans ses boucles qui devenaient de plus en plus longues. Le gamin se tourna vers lui pour se blottir davantage contre sa chaleur et Peter se statufia quand quelques flammes vinrent caresser son corps. Isaac avait le don pour le confronter à ses propres peurs sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Dans un sens, il aimait le fait que le gamin ait une arme contre lui. Qu'il ne soit pas juste une petite marionnette impuissante et frustrée quand elle s'aperçoit s'être fait manipuler depuis le départ. Il se cala de nouveau dans son lit et ramena Isaac sur son torse pour l'entourer entièrement de ses bras._

 _Peter ne se réveilla que le lendemain à une heure incertaine, sorti de ses songes par de légers baiser papillons déposés sur son corps. Il s'interrogea même un moment sur cette sensation avant de saisir avec qui il se trouvait, encore trop plongé qu'il était dans le brouillard confus du sommeil. Isaac était un drôle de garçon. A peine fut-il réveillé que ce dernier lui sourit avant de se lever prestement et partit dans la salle d'eau attenante à la pièce. Peter regarda la porte close sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Pas qu'il se sentît timide ou qu'il fît des manières face à un gamin dont il pourrait sans doute être le père mais… il prenait le temps de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de comprendre certaines choses qui se produisaient dans son propre corps. Dans son esprit._

 _Est ce qu'il aimait toutes ces choses qui évoluaient autour de lui ? Il devait encore méditer dessus._

 _Isaac sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau et la porte claqua violemment alors que Peter le plaquait contre mur tout en essayant de le ramener un peu plus contre lui. Isaac avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Peter et l'une de ses jambes se vrillait contre la chute de reins de l'adulte. Le contact était un besoin irrationnel entre eux, surtout pour deux loups brisés par la violence de leur existence._

 _Peter passait ses mains exigeantes sur le torse de l'adolescent quasiment nu. Il apprenait inconsciemment la carte du corps sous lui, les anciennes brisures, fêlures, fractures, celles qui ne guériraient pas malgré la morsure. Ils s'observèrent et Peter emporta Isaac jusqu'au lit où il le renversa, gardant cette serviette agaçante dans ses mains pour la jeter au loin._

 _Isaac était mal à l'aise, il tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même mais Peter l'en empêcha dans un mouvement leste et sûr. Il garda ses mains parfaitement ancrées sur l'aine de l'adolescent sans jamais le quitter du regard. Il s'accroupit lentement entre les jambes d'Isaac, son sourire de chacal accroché aux lèvres. A mesure que l'adulte se penchait, Isaac rougissait pour devenir aussi écarlate qu'une pivoine._

 _Il cria, surpris._

 _Peter venait de le prendre en bouche alors que ses mains s'activaient contre son corps. Il le redressait en position assise sur le matelas et le tirait contre lui. Exigeant. Il voulait tout. Le garçon ne savait plus comment bouger, comment se taire alors que l'aîné le dominait totalement dans cet acte si intime. Il aurait voulu le dégager, le faire partir, il n'était pas habitué à ressentir quoi que ce fût, et surtout pas le plaisir. Il voulait le brûler, le repousser, mais ses capacités si utiles en temps normal étaient par ailleurs très capricieuses. L'adolescent était tellement ensuqué, emporté dans son plaisir, enivré par toute cette luxure, qu'il s'abandonna, qu'il n'avait plus de prise sur rien dans son corps et Peter adorait ça. Isaac retomba sur l'adulte, haletant alors que Peter le prenait durement puis ce dernier lui saisit violemment les fesses pour le ramener plus près encore, faisant basculer le blond en arrière. Un autre cri surpris retentit et il essaya vainement de se retenir de gémir, la main tremblante contre sa bouche. Les mots bloqués au fond de sa gorge, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait quand Peter s'interrompit, le défiant du regard. Isaac rougit, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui._

 __ Je t'interdis de faire ça._

 _Et d'un seul geste, il renversa le jeune homme au sol. Isaac ne comprenait rien à cette invective impérieuse. Peter lui, était reparti dans sa tâche. Il semblait ne vouloir rien laisser à Isaac, aucune force, aucune vigueur, et ce dernier avait juste l'impression que l'adulte voulait aspirer son âme par sa queue tant il mettait de volonté à le rendre totalement désarticulé et hagard entre ses bras._

 __ Je t'en prie, souffla l'adolescent._

 _Peter le relâcha, proférant un son particulièrement obscène avant d'afficher son plus beau sourire fier et carnassier._

 __ C'est bien, Isaac. C'est parfait._

 _Il se pencha de nouveau, soulevant son bassin pour l'avoir plus près, encore, encore... Il tirait sur le corps du gamin, il voulait tout, il voulait le ravager, qu'Isaac n'ait plus que lui en tête, toujours, toujours, il voulait le marquer, plus, plus et rien ne serait jamais suffisant. Isaac finit par jouir dans la bouche de Peter après une vaine tentative pour ne pas faire ce que Peter attendait de lui. Mais le garçon ne comprenait pas toujours l'adulte et l'orgasme l'avait terrassé de manière si terrible qu'il se demanda un instant si ce serait toujours ainsi._

 _Peter regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet juste à ses côtés. Probablement qu'Isaac serait un peu en retard. Il se détacha gracieusement du jeune loup. Isaac était toujours fasciné par la manière si particulière qu'avait Peter de se mouvoir. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la cuisine et regarda un flacon qu'il avait volé chez Deaton une semaine auparavant. Il grimaça en l'ouvrant pour en retirer une pastille et la tendre au jeune homme. Isaac regarda la main offerte et se tourna vers Peter, sans comprendre._

 __ Qu'est -ce que c'est ?_

 __ Les odeurs... tu ne voudrais pas que tes amis ou ta meute apprennent ce que tu fais avec moi, n'est- ce pas ?_

 _Peter détestait l'idée d'effacer son passage sur le blond mais il le devait. Il ne voulait pas se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied. Il regarda Isaac prendre la pastille d'une main hésitante et l'avaler avec le verre d'eau que Peter avait apporté. Le garçon avait certainement souhaité l'espace d'un instant que tout le monde sache. C'était instinctif pour eux. Il aurait aimé lui faire cracher, vomir cette satanée pastille, mais il avait pris sa décision et c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'il laissa Isaac partir, sans autre trace olfactive que cette odeur d'argile cuite et de chaleur brutale sur lui. Peter se ramassa au sol, c'était dur pour un loup de laisser son compagnon partir sans ses marqueurs olfactifs mais il devait continuer de se montrer impassible et distant aux yeux des autres._

Isaac n'arrivait pas à dire à Peter que sa mixture infâme avait fait son office. Il ne se sentait plus malade, ni fatigué, ni délirant. Il n'arrivait pas à le faire car il trouvait adorable la manière qu'avait Peter de s'inquiéter pour lui sans parvenir à le formuler. Faisant autant de cercles que le Nemeton possédait de stries.

_ Comment veux-tu que je reste en vie ? l'interrogea Isaac dans l'espoir de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Peter se tourna d'un bloc vers lui.

_ Ce rituel n'est pas censé te tuer, gamin. C'est une capacité inhérente à ton espèce, et tu as une parcelle en toi qui ne t'appartient pas, quelqu'un s'est sacrifié pour te garder en vie. N'espère vraiment pas pouvoir m'échapper, louveteau.

_ Quoi ?

Peter s'approcha et le respira, comme la première fois.

_ Je dirais... ta mère, ta mère a fait ça. Vous deviez avoir des chasseurs aux trousses parce qu'on ne rend pas un loup humain si facilement.

_ Mais qu'est- ce que tu me racontes comme conneries ? s'énerva Isaac.

_ Tu es précieux, Isaac. Et je ne te laisserai pas un jour de plus à Derek, il ne saura jamais te faire briller.

_ C'est vrai que me baiser est tellement efficace pour me faire briller, rétorqua Isaac, sarcastique.

Peter afficha un sourire carnassier qui calma bien malgré lui Isaac.

_ Non. Ça, c'est juste le service après -vente.

Isaac arqua un sourcil.

_ Tu prends ton boulot de commercial très à cœur, alors.

_ T'as pas idée, gamin.

_ Fais-le, Peter, fais le rituel. Je veux un vrai Alpha. Je te veux, toi.

Isaac le sonda, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux et finit par retirer délicatement les couches de draps qui entouraient l'adolescent. Il passa son haut au- dessus de sa tête pour le jeter dans les flammes et allongea doucement le blond contre le bois à demi-mort. Tout comme lui. Il saisit le canif et perça leurs paumes, faisant couler le sang en abondance suffisante sur Isaac. Peter inscrivit les runes dont il avait besoin sur le garçon et le ramena à lui pour le mordre au cou. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment spectaculaire dans ce rituel, rien de vraiment compliqué en apparence. Ce qui l'était pourtant, c'était la nature de leur relation. Elle était le point essentiel à la réussite de ce rituel et Peter se rendit compte à cet instant que des deux loups, c'était bien lui qui s'était le plus perdu dans cette parade amoureuse. Il n'était pas gentil, il n'était pas aimant, il n'était pas compatissant ou complaisant. Il ferait sans doute un alpha pire que ce que pouvait être son neveu. Mais... Il avait besoin d'être celui d'Isaac, il avait besoin de posséder quelque chose à lui et ce gamin-là l'acceptait. Malgré son manque de romantisme, son égoïsme, ses jeux de manipulation et son narcissisme. Aujourd'hui, il découvrait malgré lui qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de ce genre dans sa vie. Présent sans rien demander, sans rien attendre de lui. Rien de plus que ce que lui-même souhaitait. Est- ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Quand Peter rouvrit les yeux, les flammes avaient cessé, le vent s'était calmé et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge qu'il avait presque oublié.

_ Le bleu de ton cœur va me manquer, murmura Isaac en lui caressant la joue, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

_ Sale gamin insolent.

Peter se demandait si Isaac savait de quoi il parlait, car l'étincelle qu'on lui avait accordée n'était pas de celles qui se transmettaient.

 _Isaac était sous la douche de Peter, l'eau coulait en abondance sur son corps mais rien ne changeait. Les flammes n'en finissaient pas de lécher les murs carrelés tout autour de lui. Il avait peur, tellement peur, il s'était réveillé en sursaut dans le lit de Peter, entouré de ce grand brasier calme. Il avait fait un cauchemar et l'adulte était absent, parti. Il avait complètement paniqué. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire face à ce phénomène. Il avait juste trouvé la force de s'enfermer dans une barrière de sorbier pour ne pas faire de mal à Peter._

 _Son père avait raison. Il n'était qu'un déchet parmi les hommes. Un moins que rien. Il méritait bien les coups et la haine. Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors que ses larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler. Il voulait tant les retenir, être un homme, être digne. Il martela sa tête contre la paroi dure et froide. Ça lui rappelait tellement ce foutu congélateur. Son cercueil._

 __ Isaac._

 _Le gamin sursauta et se plaqua contre le mur alors que Peter ne pouvait rien faire de plus que le contempler à travers la barrière de sorbier. L'adulte avait cette expression neutre et l'adolescent ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas ce que ressentait l'autre et il avait encore plus peur maintenant qu'il le voyait face à lui. Pourtant Peter ne fit rien, il attendait. C'est probablement ce qui tuait le plus le jeune loup._

 __ Qu'est- ce qui se passe Isaac ? Le ton restait impitoyablement neutre et Isaac avait la cage thoracique qui menaçait d'exploser tant il se sentait oppressé._

 _Il regarda autour de lui le feu gronder davantage. Il gémit pitoyablement quand il s'aperçut que Peter traversait sa barrière, la réduisant à néant._

 __ Va- t'en... Pars... loin, je vais te faire du mal, expliqua le garçon dans un sanglot étouffé._

 __ Isaac._

 __ Non._

 __ Isaac._

 __ NON._

 __ ISAAC !_

 _La respiration du jeune blond se coupa et Peter se pencha sur lui._

 __ Regarde._

 _Isaac ouvrit un œil timide alors que l'adulte montait dans la baignoire avec lui. Ses vêtements se trempaient doucement, pesant plus lourd sur son corps mais il ne réagissait absolument pas au fait d'être léché par le feu ardent qui émanait du garçon._

 __ Mais._

 __ Tu veux me faire mal ?_

 _Isaac secoua la tête de gauche à droite de manière frénétique._

 __ Alors tout ira bien. C'est toi qui décides, Isaac. Ce feu ne brûle que si tu le décides. C'est le tien. Ton armure._

 __ Et si Derek le découvre, Scott ? Ou pire...Stiles ? Je ne veux pas être une bête de foire._

 __ Ils ne le découvriront pas._

 __ Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Ce genre de crise m'arrive tout le temps en ce moment !_

 __ Calme- toi gamin, ton feu ne se réveille qu'à mon contact, l'enjoignit Peter alors qu'il le ramenait contre son torse pour lui masser la nuque._

 __ Je comprends rien, tu me caches toujours tout. Tu me fatigues...souffla Isaac alors que le massage l'apaisait lentement._

Il était exactement deux heures treize du matin quand Peter était revenu avec Isaac, épuisé jusqu'à la moelle. L'adolescent avait tout l'air d'être mort tant son état paraissait inquiétant, du moins, en apparence seulement. Peter y avait veillé, le gamin allait bien. Il avait juste besoin de beaucoup de repos. Beaucoup. Il savait que l'accueil ne serait pas chaleureux. Loin de là.

Scott lui avait presque arraché Isaac des bras tandis que Derek le plaquait durement contre la première poutre venue du loft. Les coups plurent alors que le reste de la meute s'attroupait autour du jeune blond pour s'enquérir de son état. Isaac geignit d'avoir été bousculé si violemment et le froid qui le saisit soudain le fit se réveiller complètement.

_ Peter, appela Isaac en le cherchant du regard.

Tout le monde s'était figé à cette complainte, regardait le jeune homme, totalement médusé. Derek sentit la colère monter en flèche dans ses veines et il se tourna derechef vers son oncle pour lui asséner une énième droite.

_ Qu'est- ce que tu lui as fait ?! hurlait l'alpha en continuant de le frapper sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Isaac se débattit avec Scott, Boyd et Stiles pour se libérer de leur emprise. Ils le tenaient fermement mais à force de se mouvoir comme une anguille dans leurs bras puissants, il finit par se dégager et à réussir à courir vers Peter pour le protéger. Il se laissa complètement tomber sur l'adulte alors que Derek avait le poing encore brandi en l'air, et le recouvrit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ Stop. Arrête, j'en prie, arrête, le supplia l'adolescent.

_ Isaac dégage de là, gronda Derek à bout de nerfs.

_ C'est hors de question ! cria à son tour le bêta.

_ Isaaac... tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ce taré t'a fait quelque chose, jugea bon d'intervenir Scott.

Isaac se redressa , furibond.

_ Il ne m'a rien fait que je ne voulais pas, Scott ! Tu sors bien avec une fille qui a tenté de tous nous tuer jusqu'au dernier, qui a laissé son grand-père torturer les miens et personne n'est venu te faire une leçon de morale. Je croyais que toi, plus que les autres, tu comprendrais !

Derek lui attrapa le poignet avec la ferme intention de le rejeter sur le côté mais il relâcha le garçon à la morsure de ses flammes sur sa peau. L'alpha fit plusieurs pas en arrière, l'esprit soudain tourmenté par ses souvenirs, des cris d'agonie résonnant partout dans sa tête.

_ Ne vous approchez pas ! cria Isaac en tenant fermement Peter contre lui, laissant les flammes se répandre dans le loft.

_ Isaac , ce malade te manipule. Ressaisis- toi ! tenta Stiles, assez déterminé mais Scott le retint par l'épaule, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Mais...

_ Regarde- le. C'est pas aussi simple qu'un sort ou de l'hypnose. Il l'aime.

_ Scott, il lui a forcément fait quelque chose, regarde ces flammes tout autour d'eux, rétorqua Stiles qui ne voulait vraiment pas admettre que Peter eût réussi à se faire aimer de quelqu'un.

_ Non, intervint Derek qui sortait doucement de sa transe traumatique. C'est un loup rouge.

Derek déglutit. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'avait fait Peter ce soir-là.

_ Un loup rouge ?

_ Tu l'as fait, n'est- ce pas ? attaqua Derek, ignorant la question de Scott. Tu es un alpha. C'était ça ton plan, le pousser à te transformer !

_ Quoi ? hurlèrent Scott et Stiles d'une seule et même voix.

_ C'est un... un cadeau unique que les loups rouges peuvent faire une fois dans leur vie, lors d'un rituel complexe, expliqua Derek sans quitter son oncle des yeux, et l'adjectif haineux n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer l'intensité de sa colère. Ils peuvent faire le don d'une étincelle d'alpha, différente de toutes les autres. C'est... rare, et... J'aurais dû t'arracher la tête de ton corps quand je t'ai tué, enfoiré !

Peter rit doucement aux paroles de son neveu, crachant une gerbe de sang alors que son corps guérissait déjà, ses yeux luisant d'un rouge qui n'avait rien de comparable à celui de Derek.

_ Inutile de revenir sur le passé Derek, j'ai toujours eu quinze coups d'avance sur toi.

_ Il ne t'appartient pas !

_ Tu arrives bien trop tard, il m'appartenait déjà avant le rituel de ce soir. Mais il faut dire que tu m'as facilité les choses, ta prestation de meneur est si lamentable...

_ Espèce de...vociféra Derek avant de s'interrompre, les flammes bleues le menaçant déjà.

_ Réfléchis pour une fois dans ta misérable existence, Derek, on est bien plus forts contre la meute d'alpha et contre le darach de cette manière !

 _Scott s'assit à côté de lui, il était gêné et avait tout l'air du mec qui marchait sur des œufs pour trouver ses mots. Isaac ne disait rien, il attendait, tout simplement. L'hispanique avait sorti une photo de son sac et son regard n'arrêtait pas de naviguer entre le blond et le morceau de papier glacé._

 __ Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le dire. Je suis vraiment désolé, mec..._

 __ Dis- le simplement alors, juste avec des phrases, tu sais ? Comme font les gens normaux... cherche pas plus loin._

 __ Je crois qu'on a découvert que Peter est ton père._

 _Isaac devint livide si rapidement que Scott eut un mouvement de recul. Il lâcha la photo qui s'agita dans l'air pour se poser délicatement au sol alors qu'Isaac, les yeux totalement écarquillés, l'esprit dévasté, était en train de se rendre malade à tout remettre en question. Il avait l'impression que le monde tanguait et la main pressante de Scott qui tentait de le réconforter ne l'aidait pas. Putain, comment peut-il juste lui dire qu'il est désolé de manière si condescendante alors qu'il vient tout simplement de mettre un grand coup de pied dans ce semblant de stabilité qu'il avait enfin réussi à ce construire ?_

 __ SCOOOOOTT !? rugit Stiles en arrivant devant leur table au réfectoire. On avait dit que tu ne disais rien tant que je n'ai pas tout vérifié ! s'agaça Stiles, fulminant presque._

 __ Mais..._

 __ Peter n'est pas son père ! Regarde comme tu lui as fait peur ! Il est devenu vert ! Imagine que je déboule un jour pour te dire que ton père est le fils caché de Gérard, tu réagirais comment ? continua Stiles sans se soucier d'Isaac qui était complètement focalisé sur la photo au sol. Peter et sa mère, bras dessus dessous, souriant à l'objectif._

 _Isaac attrapa le morceau de papier et partit, plus en colère que jamais._

 __ Isaaaac, reviiiens, je suis désolé mec ! J'aurais pas dû tirer aussi vite des conclusions comme ça ! Isaaaaaac ! cria Scott, désespéré._

 _Il n'en avait rien à foutre de sécher les cours. Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'aurait rien produit de constructif en cours de toute manière. Il était arrivé à l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il n'avait rien fait pour calmer sa colère, Peter pouvait de toute manière tout sentir à travers leur nouveau lien depuis le rituel. Pour autant ce dernier était toujours confortablement installé sur le canapé en train de lire « les mystères du point P ». Il leva le nez de sa lecture quand Isaac arriva à quelques centimètres de lui, une aura glaciale émanant de lui. Il prit garde de bien placer un marque page et referma le livre précautionneusement avant de le poser sur le petit guéridon juste derrière sa tête._

 __ Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, connard !_

 _Peter se redressa en position assise, arquant un sourcil._

 __ Tu savais depuis le départ ! Je me demandais aussi comment tu pouvais en savoir autant sur moi, sur ma mère, j'ai vraiment été trop con !_

 __ De quoi parles- tu au juste ?_

 __ De ma mère, enfoiré ! hurla Isaac en jetant la photo dans la pièce. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu la connaissais ?!_

 _Peter se pencha pour ramasser la petite photo qu'il observa longuement avant de relever son regard sur Isaac._

 __ C'est...ta mère ? l'interrogea Peter avec une tête tellement incrédule qu'Isaac aurait pu croire à sa sincérité mais cela ne fit que redoubler sa colère._

 _Isaac qui jusqu'alors se contenait un tant soit peu éclata complètement et son corps était désormais incandescent , nimbé de flammes. Elles grimpaient haut et enflaient tout autour de lui._

 __ Est- ce que j'ai l'air du dernier abruti de cette terre ? Tu m'as dis toi- même que les loups de mon espèce sont rares ! Pas besoin de sortir de Harvard pour savoir que tu savais qui j'étais à notre première rencontre._

 __ Isaac, commença Peter en se levant pour faire un pas vers lui._

 __ M'approche pas ! Je te jure que si tu n'as pas une très bonne explication à me fournir , je te renvoie dans ton hôpital de merde et je me démerde pour que tu y restes !_

 __ Ok. Ok. Ma blague était douteuse...peut-être. Calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer._

 _Il se tut aussitôt qu'il reçut une envolée de flammes sur les bras._

 __ J'en ai marre de tes conneries, Peter ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas elle ? T'as toujours voulu être un putain d'alpha, je le sais ! cria l'adolescent alors que le feu s'intensifiait de plus belle tout autour de lui._

 __ C'est toi, c'est tout ! Arrête de poser des questions idiotes ! Ça n'aurait jamais marché avec elle !_

 __ POURQUOI ?_

 __ Parce que je ne lui aurais jamais fait confiance ! se mit à crier à son tour Peter._

 __ A qui est-ce que tu essaies de faire croire que tu me fais confiance ! Tu es tellement doué pour me cacher des choses ! cracha Isaac._

 __ A personne, sale gamin arrogant ! Et je te signale que tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé non plus. Et tu savais où tu mettais les pieds avec moi dès le départ. Je ne t'ai jamais fait miroiter une romance du style Harlequin._

 __ Tu t'en es bien assuré ! Tu es un tel connard que ça ne risquait pas de toute façon !_

 __ Mais qu'est- ce que tu attends de moi, à la fin ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une année de fac en commun avec ta mère que ça doit chambouler ta vie ! C'est toi, mon compagnon ! Ç'a toujours été toi depuis ta putain de naissance ! Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir, alors pourquoi tu te mets autant en colère d'un seul coup ? Qu'est- ce que tu veux ?!_

 __ Je... J'aurais voulu... Je voulais... Je voulais que tu arrives plus tôt ! Je voulais que tu viennes me chercher ! Que se soit moi que tu mordes et pas Scott ! Je voulais pas de Derek, je veux pas de Scott, je voulais avoir plus d'importance que ça ! Je voulais...je...Je ne voulais pas vivre ça, gémit Isaac en se ramassant sur lui-même contre la moquette roussie du salon._

 _Peter en profita pour s'approcher prudemment._

 __ Mais Isaac, j'étais..._

 __ JE SAIS ! Je sais que tu étais dans le coma. Et j't'en veux putain ! Je t'en veux parce que si tu ne t'étais pas mêlé de la vie amoureuse de ton neveu, tu aurais été là ! Tu aurais été là ! Et ça aurait sans doute fait toute la différence ! Je te déteste de m'avoir abandonné ! Isaac pleurait maintenant à grosses larmes. Ses paroles complètement insensées firent soupirer l'adulte alors qu'il se penchait pour soulever le jeune loup du sol et le porter contre lui. Isaac s'accrocha à son cou sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer et Peter ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne comprenait même pas d'où cette crise sortait. Isaac était un jeune homme intelligent. Il avait tout de suite compris ce que le loup comptait faire avec lui. Il savait tout et il avait tout accepté. Mais il faut croire que parfois les stigmates du passé font ressortir des blessures que l'on pensait oubliées._

 _Ils passèrent la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre et Peter ne chercha à aucun moment à se défaire de la prise du jeune blond. Il ne voulait pas le conforter dans ses craintes, il tenait trop à sa peau pour ça. Même si ce n'était pas la motivation première, il mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir eu de sueurs froides lorsqu'Isaac avait vociféré ses menaces._

* * *

OoO

* * *

Isaac était en train d'installer l'étoile sur la cime du sapin. Tout indiquait qu'il était très concentré sur sa tâche : le bout de sa langue à demi-apparente, son corps hissé sur la pointe de ses orteils, son bras tendu. Peter lui, sortait un plat en céramique vide du four pour y mettre, l'air de rien, une magnifique dinde fumante ainsi que toute sa garniture. Ils avaient reçu leur plat il y avait plus d'une demi-heure maintenant et Peter avait tout fait pour que tout laisse à penser qu'ils avaient entièrement fait eux-mêmes le repas. Isaac n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi son amant avait tenu à inviter la meute de Scott et le reste de sa famille pour... l'anniversaire de son statut d'alpha ? Peter ne fêtait jamais Noël, mais ça, ça ! Il y mettait un point d'honneur. Isaac était persuadé que c'était une bonne manière de renvoyer à la figure de Scott, Stiles et Derek qu'il était puissant et qu'il jouissait comme un diable de connard de ce fait-là. Isaac soupira en regardant les lumières clignoter dans le sapin. Il aimait Peter. Vraiment. Mais il le fatiguait souvent. Il sursauta quand la sonnette de la maison retentit dans tout l'intérieur, le sortant de ses pensées.

Peter continuait sa mise en scène : il avait entrepris d'enfiler un tablier qu'il avait pris grand soin de salir, et Isaac comprit donc que ce serait à lui d'aller ouvrir à leurs invités. Il lui lança une œillade désabusée pour la forme et se dirigea comme un condamné à mort vers la porte d'entrée. Il respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte en se forçant à arborer un sourire heureux sur son visage. N'allez pas penser qu'il n'était pas heureux de les voir, bien au contraire, c'était devenu de plus en plus compliqué de réussir à réunir tout le monde avec les années, mais il savait exactement comment la soirée finirait à peine celle-ci aurait-elle commencé. C'était une routine bien huilée depuis quelques années maintenant. Et plus personne n'était dupe.

Ils étaient tous là, il n'en manquait pas un seul. Scott, Stiles, Liam, Mason, Corey, Hayden, Lydia, Malia, Derek, Cora et...Deucalion. Ne posez surtout pas de question à ce propos, Isaac avait déjà mal à la tête rien qu'à le regarder. Le pire dans cette histoire était sans doute le fait que Derek avait gentiment suivi cette décision alors qu'il avait été le premier à vouloir tuer tout le monde quand il l'avait rencontré. Ils avaient perdu Erica et Boyd à cause de lui. Cora avait viré barge et par moments quelques stigmates de sa séquestration resurgissaient. Sans parler de cette sorte de rivalité qui subsistait entre Deucalion et Peter, non clairement non, on pouvait le dire carrément, mettre Peter et ce mec dans la même pièce ne faisait jamais, JAMAIS bon ménage.

_ Scoooott, le salua Peter. Cette année, j'ai hésité à innover, avec du pigeon farci aux poires mais je me suis ravisé à la dernière minute pour cette bonne vieille dinde traditionnelle.

_ Ça aurait pu être bon pourtant, indiqua l'alpha, ne comprenant pas le sous- entendu de Peter.

Tout le monde grimaça en regardant le True Alpha.

_ Putain, Peter... Fais ça l'année prochaine ! s'exclama Stiles avec un soupir désabusé. Je n'ai jamais compris qu'ils ne le laissent partir comme ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais bon, tu me diras, Scott était du genre à pleurer avec Isaac quand tu partais une semaine donc...

L'humain de la meute avait aussi payé le prix des décisions de son meilleur ami, et bien qu'il aimât profondément Scott, il n'en revenait toujours pas de voir à quel point il pouvait se montrer crédule et compatissant envers... N'importe qui. Les rapports entre Stiles et Peter s'étaient largement adoucis depuis que ce dernier avait arraché le cœur et la tête d'un certain Théo qui tentait de molester Isaac dans une ruelle sombre. Isaac s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Peter l'avait simplement regardé en lui disant qu'il s'assurait simplement que le scélérat ne reviendrait jamais à la vie. C'était un secret qu'il gardait pour lui.

_ Sa gentillesse le perdra un jour, commenta Lydia en suivant Peter vers la cuisine afin de l'aider à rapporter tous les amuse-gueules dans la salle à manger.

_ Est ce que...vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas présent dans la pièce ?

_ NOPE ! lancèrent plusieurs voix avant que tous partent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Ils festoyèrent donc comme à leur habitude, chaleureusement, de manière animée, dans les sourires et les fous rires, dans la joie de vivre, dans l'euphorie, les larmes de peine, de bonheur, d'émotion, les cris aussi, outrés, surpris, des cris de colère, parfois, mais tous adoraient ça, même s'ils ne le disaient pas. Jamais. Et surtout pas devant Peter.

Cependant la soirée se termina abruptement après des échanges de présents de manière très théâtrale et cependant fort traditionnelle depuis des années désormais : « Vous seriez priés de foutre le camp de chez moi, n'est-ce pas? J'ai une érection douloureuse depuis trois heures et maintenant que je vous ai montré une fois de plus à quel point je suis beau, heureux, chanceux et puissant, vous me vrillez carrément les tympans avec vos conneries. Alors salut, à l'année prochaine et ne m'appelez pas surtout, pour rien, Jamais ! » avait claironné Peter avec son plus beau sourire d'enfoiré. Charmant, en somme.

Il ne leur laissa même pas l'occasion de dire au revoir à Isaac, les poussant tous sans ménagement vers le vestibule. Les cris de protestation fusèrent mais une fois de plus, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu pour tout le monde...

Il y eut pourtant quelque chose que Derek lui glissa qu'il préféra mettre de côté pour ne pas trop y penser. Oui... Il préférait largement penser à où son petit louveteau d'amant avait bien pu se cacher pour pouvoir lui échapper. Isaac lui faisait le coup chaque année. Cela ne faisait qu'exciter davantage ses instincts de prédateur. La traque ne rendait le sexe que meilleur encore. Il finit par le trouver dans la cabane de jardin, planqué derrière la table de travail, entouré d'outils et de plantes. Peter le délogea de sa petite niche de fortune et le sourire heureux d'Isaac et sa joie furent sur le moment très communicatifs. Ils ne sortirent pas vraiment de cette baraque en bois. Ils y avaient songé pendant quelques minutes mais Peter était bien trop pressé d'avoir son amant nu contre lui.

Il avait fait un tapis de fortune avec leurs vêtements sur les planches vieillies du sol et y avait déposé le jeune loup qui riait en entendant ses commentaires cyniques sur leur famille. _« Derek veut toujours faire concurrence à Schwarzenegger dans sa folle jeunesse ? N'espérons pas qu'il suive le même chemin de carrière, la Californie aurait tout à craindre autrement. » « Est ce que Scott essaie de composer sa meute de gens tout aussi limités intellectuellement que lui ? Ces couples collés les uns aux autres comme des mollusques... On est des loups, pas des invertébrés. A force Stiles n'arrivera bientôt plus à redresser la barre... C'est lamentable. » « Qu'est ce que cette gamine rousse a à toujours jouer avec sa bouche comme si elle était irrésistible ? Fais moi penser la prochaine fois, d'y fourrer des vers ou de la terre, après tout c'est son truc les mecs mort ressuscité. Elle doit connaître... »_

Peter déposa de chauds baisers le long du corps d'Isaac. Il aimait savoir que ce garçon n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il aimait savoir que plus d'un l'enviait de le posséder même si personne ne l'avouerait jamais. Il passa ses grandes mains calleuses sur le corps bouillant d'Isaac. Il aimait voir ce corps s'arquer à son contact, comme s'il ne voulait jamais le quitter. Il aimait voir les plaques rouges de plaisir se former ici et là et les petites flammes bleues se réveiller à sa proximité. Ils se fichaient bien du froid quand l'un d'entre eux était capable de réchauffer une pièce à lui seul. Depuis qu'il connaissait le garçon, le feu n'avait plus la même signification pour lui. Il n'était plus quelque chose de dangereux et mortel, bien au contraire. C'était devenu une chaleur indispensable pour lui, sa chaleur, son foyer, une fièvre dont Isaac l'avait contaminé. Et peu à peu, il avait appris à aimer cette partie du jeune loup rouge. Unique bien que vorace.

Isaac fourragea ses mains dans les cheveux longs de Peter qui, dans son impatience, avait préparé de manière précaire son amant pour le prendre le plus rapidement possible. Il s'occupait de lui voler sa douleur alors qu'il entamait maintenant des va et vient brutaux et inquisiteurs. Il se rattraperait plus tard. Pour l'heure il avait besoin de faire parler son loup. De marquer Isaac de la plus pure des façons. Une rage qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, inexplicable, bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. On aurait pu penser que Peter ne faisait que prendre. Comme avant. Mais les paroles de son neveu ne faisaient que tourner en boucle dans sa tête maintenant qu'il avait Isaac entre ses bras. Il le tenait fermement contre lui, l'empêchant totalement de bouger. Il avait besoin de le sentir. De savoir qu'il était là, qu'il ne s'envolerait pas. Il le rudoyait peut- être un peu trop fort mais le blond ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne faisait que gémir ou crier, se laissant porter et malmener par les exigences de son amant.

Peter ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment beau et touchant de le voir si proche de son amant, lui mordant le cou tout en l'embrassant, cachant son visage contre sa peau pour mieux sentir son odeur. Le savoir en vie et là, avec lui. Peter ne se sentait bien qu'avec lui et il se redressa surpris quand il sentit quelque chose couler contre ses joues.

Des larmes.

Son regard surpris et choqué rencontra celui, tendre et compréhensif, d'Isaac. Sa respiration hachée martelait d'une bouffée de vapeur la pièce alors que son jeune amant se redressait lentement pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de l'obliger à s'allonger à son tour sur le sol et de reprendre le contrôle de leurs ébats. Isaac avait attrapé ses mains qu'il tenait désormais fermement entre les siennes, probablement pour s'aider dans ses mouvements anarchiques, probablement pour se sentir plus proche de son aîné mais pour le moment Peter ne pouvait qu'observer Isaac s'abîmant dans le désir de ressentir et _lui_ faire ressentir des sensations exquises. Il n'y avait que l'un avec l'autre qu'ils ressentaient autant la vie en eux. Alors, Peter n'arrivait plus qu'à voir les yeux bleus d'Isaac briller, humides et légèrement voilés, un peu ailleurs, un peu ici, il y avait tellement de choses à y lire qu'il sentit une boule se former au fond de son cœur et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile. Il expérimentait une chose appelée l'amour. Et rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer, lui qui avait toujours tout fait par intérêt. Où était-il pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne s'en apercevait-il que maintenant ?

_ Je t'aime Peter, souffla Isaac, perdu dans son plaisir.

Les larmes continuaient à couler le long du visage de Peter mais il ne les sentait pas. Elles n'avaient rien de triste ou de dramatique. Elles étaient juste sa libération. Un réveil, un éveil, une naissance, pour quelque chose de beau, quelque chose qui existait déjà, quelque chose dont il ignorait la présence depuis tout ce temps.

Ils finirent par jouir et Peter laissa Isaac retomber sur lui, toujours ailleurs à réfléchir, malgré son orgasme ravageur et son cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se sentait complet et à la fois étranger à sa propre personne. Foutu Derek.

« Tu sais Peter, il y a six ans, tu ne m'as pas volé Isaac. Il t'a arraché à ton propre cauchemar et si tu veux savoir, j'en suis vraiment heureux. Il nous a prouvé que même chez une personne comme toi, il y a encore quelque chose de merveilleux qui brille quelque part. Ce garçon est bien ta plus belle découverte et notre plus beau trésor... à tous, allez, à l'année prochaine »

Derek se trompait pourtant sur un point. Ils ne devaient pas la révélation d'Isaac à Peter mais à Sarah. Elle qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour protéger son fils lorsque les calaveras les avaient chassés jusqu'au dernier, ne voyant en eux que des suppôts de Satan plus impies encore que leur cousins les loups. Elle avait procédé à un rituel complexe, transformant alors son jeune cadet en un être tout aussi humain et inoffensif que pouvait l'être son frère Camden. Ce n'est qu'une fois mordu par Derek que son héritage s'était alors rappelé à lui. Et ce feu ravageur, né de sa colère et de sa souffrance, avait miraculeusement jailli. Peter voyait pourtant en lui quelque chose de plus : toute la puissance de sa mère, la prédisposition de Sarah pour un autre élément, son souffle de vent subtil qui s'alliait sans en avoir l'air aux capacités déjà extraordinaires du garçon. Bientôt ce dernier n'aurait plus besoin de personne pour se défendre et protéger sa vie. C'était bien une chose que les chasseurs n'avaient jamais envisagée. Le fait que moins cette race se faisait nombreuse et plus ses rares survivants devenaient puissants.

Oui, Isaac était son trésor et bien plus encore.

_ Je t'aime aussi, idiot... souffla Peter en jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux bouclées qui retombaient sur le visage du blond.

Le jeune loup était endormi, épuisé, depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il ne savait pas si toutes ces choses étaient faites pour lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment lui. Si tout cela tiendrait la route mais il avait envie de voir et d'expérimenter.

Isaac était une belle maladie, la plus sexy des fièvres et sa plus grande folie.

* * *

 _Et voilà mes lapins j'espère que ça vous à plus_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos commentaires_

 _A bientôt et passez de merveilleuse fêtes. De l'amour, des paillettes et beaucoup de tendresse._


End file.
